


Handsome Devils

by Devereauxs_Disease



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Rosemary's Baby AU, Satan too, Smut, This does not freak Hannibal out at all, Will is Rosemary's Baby, lord forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereauxs_Disease/pseuds/Devereauxs_Disease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosemary's Baby AU: So Will's bizarrely attractive face isn't a genetic accident, he's actually the son of the devil. He decides to finally admit the truth to Hannibal, who takes the news...exactly how one would expect him to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handsome Devils

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samui_sakura (sammie_s43073)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammie_s43073/gifts).



> A prompt from the amazing samui-sakura88:  
>  _Bb, I trust you completely so here's a wild idea: Rosemary's Baby Will Graham crack. Hannibal pets Will’s hair and absentmindedly asks how his love can have so perfect hair and face and Will goes still and quiet. Aaaand the secret is revealed. Lol_  
>  This got a lot weirder than I expected...*shrug*

 

         Will rode Hannibal fiercely, dragging his fingernails through the tangled hair on the doctor’s chest as he worked his hips. Hannibal arched into the scratches, hissing at the blood that welled in Will’s wake. Hannibal dug his fingers into Will’s hips, pushing into the tight heat with abandon.

         “Ha-Hannibal,” Will panted, head lolled as he worked himself on Hannibal’s cock. Hannibal marveled at the man above him, all glistening skin and rolling muscle. Will’s head snapped forward, burning blue eyes meeting Hannibal’s. “Fucking take me.”

         Hannibal growled at the challenge. He pulled out of Will as he knocked the empath backwards. He was ready for the hands that swiped and scratched at him, batting them out of the way effortlessly as he fisted a hand in Will’s curls.

         “On your knees, boy.”

         When Will struggled again, Hannibal’s grip tightened. Yanking Will’s head back, Hannibal bent him over the bed, kicking his legs apart.

         “This will have to do, then, obstinate boy,” he hissed as he slid home, Will arching as he was filled. 

         “Jesus Fuck! Yes!” Will rocked back on Hannibal’s cock begging for more, harder, faster with each hitch of his hips. When Will got like this, only blood, teeth, and nails would sate him. Hannibal watched as Will collapsed forward, one hand fisting the sheets while the other wrapped around his bouncing cock. 

         Releasing Will’s hair, Hannibal scratched down Will’s back, watching in fascination as the man below him pushed into his nails, encouraging them to catch and tear his skin. Will made needy whining noises as he writhed, forcing Hannibal to claw at the empath’s hips and snarling at new, deeper angle. Leaning forward, Hannibal bit at Will’s shoulders, until he felt the man beneath him convulse with release.

         As Will spilled, he twisted, biting and tearing at Hannibal’s lip with sharp teeth. It was enough to send Hannibal howling into oblivion.

         Sticky and completely incapable of movement, they lay in a heap at the edge of the bed, ragged breaths and galloping hearts the only sound around them.

         With Herculean effort, Hannibal hauled himself back onto the mattress, dragging Will’s limp body beside him. Hannibal sucked on his bloody lip and flexed his pecs, reveling in the scratches. Will rested on Hannibal’s shoulder, eyes closed, skin still glistening and hair forming an unruly halo around his blood-smeared face.

         “You are resplendent,” Hannibal whispered, one hand running whisper-soft down Will’s slick neck.

         “I bet you say that to all the girls,” Will laughed.

         “No,” Hannibal said quietly, hand still tracing the hard planes of Will’s body. “I have never encountered beauty such as this.”

         Will pressed his face into Hannibal’s chest, tongue lapping lazily at the beads of blood he found. He felt Hannibal’s hand rub through his hair, soothing the scalp.

         “Your hair is a wild bramble. Your face divine. Eyes so clear and wide I fear myself powerless whenever they meet my gaze,” Hannibal murmured. “How could anyone look at you and not be utterly lost?”

         “They can’t,” Will whispered.

         Hannibal hummed in agreement. Will stiffened in his love’s arms, drawing a deep breath. Perhaps it was time.    

         “No, Hannibal, I mean it. They can’t.” He met the doctor’s eyes. “All who look on me are lost.”

         Hannibal cocked his head slightly.

         “I was, uh, heh, uh,” Will ran a hand through his hair. “I was sort of made that way.”

         “I’m not sure I follow.”

         “Well… my mother, Rosemary, she, uh-”

         “Abandoned you.”

         “Well, not exactly.” Will gnawed on his lip for a moment. “She uh, didn’t exactly want me once she found out about me. She tried to kill me, actually, but she couldn’t do it.”

         Hannibal opened his mouth, but Will held up a hand.

         “She was going to stab me in my crib, but, well, a mother’s love, you know?” Will shrugged. “She didn’t like my dad so, she tried to take me away. Dad and his friends put her in a coma.”

         Hannibal blinked.

         “Mr. Graham put your mother in a coma? There’s no police report. There’s no-”

         “Yeah, Frank’s not so much my dad as my nanny.” Will picked at some of the dried blood on Hannibal’s chest. “My dad wanted me raised here, among you.”

         “I’m becoming confused.”

         “My father is the devil.” The words were muffled as Will pressed his face into Hannibal’s shoulder. He felt a hand on his chin, forcing his face up to meet Hannibal’s incredulous eyes.

         “You are the son of the devil?”

         “I know it’s hard to believe, Hannibal, but I swear-”

         “The actual devil? As in Lucifer?”

         Will sighed.

         “I didn’t want to do this, but I suppose I have to.” Will lowered his head, closing his eyes. When he met Hannibal’s gaze again, his eyes were still blue, but the pupils were elongated ovals, like a goat. He blinked at Hannibal, waiting for a reaction.

         The doctor sighed, and looked pained. He pinched the bridge of his nose and slowly closed his eyes.

         “Of course,” Hannibal’s laugh was rueful. “Of course.”

         Will felt himself bristle.

         “You know I thought a man who eats people might be a little more understanding,” Will grumbled, edging away from Hannibal. He hated being mocked.

         “No…Will, let me explain.” Warm hands pulled Will to Hannibal’s chest, forcing eye contact. Hannibal’s eyes were filled with mirth as he blinked, revealing long pupils that cut across his crimson irises. “We’re cousins, Will.”

         “What?” Will stared into Hannibal’s goat eyes, so like his own. “You’re…”

         “Malacoda, pleased to meet you.” Hannibal’s grip on Will’s shoulders tightened, claws growing from his fingernails. “And you would be Andy, I presume.”

         “Malacoda? The demon who chased Dante?”

         Hannibal scoffed.

         “I helped that little Italian ingrate, not that you’d know it from his writings,” Hannibal groused. “Luci-, your father was such a fan of the poem I inspired, he allowed me to surface. It’s a great honor for those of us who weren’t born to his favor.”

         “That explains so fucking much,” Will laughed, then froze. “Cousins?”

         “Cousins.”

         Will’s mouth pressed into a small frown, his blue goat eyes growing large with worry.

         “How close are we?”

         Hannibal eyed Will’s naked torso, the pearlescent smear drying on his stomach.

         “I’d describe us as fairly close, Andy.”

         “My name is Will! Only my parents call me Andy!” Will’s claws were growing too, it had been ages since he let his talons out. “And I meant how closely are we related? Are we, like, Hell Hillbillies?”

         “Oh, you wish to know if we’re kissing cousins.”

         Will shuddered, idly shredding the blankets between his talons. 

         “Yes.”

         Warm arms enfolded Will, he could feel a forked tongue lapping at the base of his neck. Will let himself melt into the affection.

         “Don’t worry yourself, Will. We’re not closely related.” Hannibal’s claws stroked softly over Will’s stomach. “Our progeny will be strong and fierce, just like us.”

         Will sighed.

         “Oh, that’s a relief…wait, WHAT?”


End file.
